Lo fácil que es enamorase
by Fleur Delacour8
Summary: Harry ve llorando a Ginny qué sucederá después? Reviews please!


Lo rápido que uno se puede enamorar  
  
Una chica pelirroja estaba llorando a orillas del lago por un amor prohibido, cuando el amor de su vida se le acercó: Ginny ¿Estas bien? Si – dijo ella con un hilo de voz secándose las lágrimas Entonces ¿Porqué llorabas? No te lo puedo decir, si no te pondrías muy incómodo. No lo haré, por favor dímelo. No puedo. – Dijo agarrando sus cosas y marchando hacia el Colegio.  
  
Ella decidió que iría al baño de Myrtle la llorona allí nunca hay nadie. Harry se había quedado muy perplejo así que volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor para hablarlo con Ron, su mejor amigo.  
  
Ya en la sala común Harry le preguntó a Hermione que le pasaba a Ginny ya que no encontró a Ron:  
  
Hermione ¿sabes que le pasa a Ginny? Hoy la encontré llorando a orillas del lago y cuando le pregunté que le pasaba me dijo que no me lo podía contar porque iba a ser muy incómodo Harry ¿Cómo te sentirías si vos estarías enamorado de una chica y ella te ve solo como el hermano de su mejor amigo? Mal. – Dijo Harry triste – Pero yo no estoy enamorado de ella, ni de nadie. Así se siente ella. No te digo que te enamores de ella solo que la conozcas mejor y que la consideres una amiga. Trataré. ¡Gracias! De nada amigo Harry fue a buscarla por todo Hogwarts pero no la encontró y se le ocurrió que podía estar en el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Entró cuando nadie veía y la encontró. Ginny deja de llorar por favor Harry tu no lo entenderías. No lo hago, pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero que a partir de hoy seamos amigos. ...sta bieeen - dijo ella Ve a lavarte la cara y vamos a pasear por el lago y a conocernos mejor ¿Quieres? Harry estas haciendo esto por pena? ¡No!, ¿Cómo crees eso? Si lo haces, y no quiero que lo hagas por ese motivo ¡No lo hago! ¡Me di cuenta que eres una persona especial y quiero conocerte mejor! Bueno tienes razón perdóname No hay problema ¿Vamos al lago? Vamos – dijo ella esbozando una gran sonrisa  
  
Harry y Ginny primero pasaron por las cocinas para almorzar en el lago para conocerse mejor. Charlaron durante un buen rato. A Harry cada vez le agradaba más Ginny. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo así que recogieron todas sus cosas y subieron a la sala común donde estaban Ron y Hermione besándose. Harry y Ginny se sonrieron y salieron de la sala común.  
  
¡No lo puedo creer! – Dijo Ginny emocionada – Parecía que ayer se odiaban y hoy besándose!!! No lo sé... hace mucho que a Ron le gusta Hermione. Creo que desde el baile de Navidad de cuarto porque estaba muy celoso de Viktor Krum. Y a Hermione le gusta desde la vez que los salvaron en primer año del troll de Quirell ¿Desde ahí? Jajaja todavía no me lo creo Yo tampoco Jajaja ¿Vamos a dar otra vuelta por el lago? No sé... nos van a pillar No si llevo mi capa invisible Está bien. Pero no podemos entrar a la sala común porque interrumpiríamos Tienes razón pero para eso tengo mi varita ¡accio capa invisible!  
  
Después de unos instantes llegó su capa invisible, Harry la agarró y salieron al lago. Era una hermosa noche de verano (hace unos días había empezado el curso) el cielo estaba despejado y muy estrellado sobre todo. Los recientemente amigos se sentaron en el pasto debajo de un gran árbol.  
  
¿Sabes? La pasé muy bien hoy – dijo Harry sinceramente Yo también, gracias por querer ayudarme. No hay problema! Para qué existen los amig- De golpe Harry tuvo unas ganas terribles de abrazar a Ginny, nunca le había pasado algo así. Con mucho esfuerzo logró calmar ese instinto. Harry... La luna llamando a Harry James Potter... Harry... ¿Que? Te quedaste tildado ¿Qué te paso? Na. Nada, a mi nunca me pasa nada – "por dios soy tan malo mintiendo" Ginny alzó una ceja "¡Diablos! Se dio cuenta!" – Cr.creo qu.que es me.mejor que nos vallamos a dormir Creo que si...  
  
Se dirigieron hacia el castillo ocultados bajo la capa invisible de el. Otra vez a Harry le dio esas ganas prácticamente inaguantables de abrazarla pero esta vez no se pudo controlar y la abrazó por la cintura, por unos segundos ella aceptó el abrazo, pero luego pareció reaccionar.  
  
No Harry, no lo hagas por favor. Pero quiero abrazarte No juegues con migo. Sé que estás enamorado de Cho Chang Ella solo fue un capricho. Se que no me quieres  
  
Harry la tomó por el brazo para que se diera vuelta y lo mirara directo a los ojos.  
  
Si no te querría no sentiría esas ganas terribles de abrazarte. Por favor Ha. – No pudo continuar porque sintió sus cálidos labios encima los suyos . Lo siento – dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha – fue un impulso, que aunque me gustó, no debí hacerlo. Harry vamos a sentarnos de nuevo a hablar? Si creo que será lo mejor.  
  
Volvieron sobre sus pasos y se sentaron debajo del mismo árbol en el que habían estado sentados hacia solo un par de minutos. Estuvieron callamos mirando el lago como si los hipnotizara. Hasta que ella se animó a hablar.  
  
Harry ¿Me amas? La verdad es que no lo se... nunca me había enamorado antes. Lo que siento por ti es difícil de explicar, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de abrazar a alguien ni de besar, pero no se lo que es amar. Eso es amar a alguien, Harry – dijo ella dulcemente Entonces Gin, puedo decir que te amo – dijo el atrayéndola hacia el por la cintura y besándola tiernamente. Se separaron pero seguían abrazados (como si estuvieran bailando un lento) Yo también – dijo ella sonriéndole tiernamente Siento haber sido la causa de tu llanto el otro día en el lago. Perdonado! Pensándolo bien no lo siento. – dijo el y ella lo separó bruscamente del abrazo ¿Qué dices? – dijo ella tristemente, unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos Eso, Porque si no, no me hubiera enamorado de ti, tontita. – Dijo el secándole las lágrimas con sus dedos ¡Te voy a matar Potter! - Dijo ella – Corre te doy cinco segundos.  
  
Harry tomó su capa invisible y se largó a correr hacia el campo de Quidditch sacándole la lengua a la hermana de su mejor amigo. Ella esperó los cinco segundos y lo persiguió hacia el campo de Quidditch Harry frenó para tomar aire y ella lo pudo alcanzar. Ginny se subió encima de la espalda de el y los dos se cayeron al pasto riendo. Uno encima del otro  
  
Casi me muero de un infarto. Nunca me digas algo así de nuevo ¿Si? No me convence... dijo el con una sonrisa pícara y ella lo besó tiernamente Y ahora... Me regalo tan fácil... - dijo el besándola tiernamente.  
  
Harry y Ginny subieron a las gradas de Gryffindor y se sentaron juntos muy abrazados. Al día siguiente era sábado, pero no era un sábado cualquiera era el primer partido de Quidditch del año. Ellos se despertaron a las nueve menos cuarto cuando sintieron que los alumnos salían del castillo para poder ver el partido en las gradas.  
  
Harry junto a Ginny bajaron corriendo a los vestuarios, se pusieron rápidamente la túnica y llamó mediante el encantamiento convocador a sus escobas. Michel y Dean eran los nuevas bateadores de su casa, Ginny, Lavender y sorprendentemente Hermione eran las nuevas cazadoras. Todos salieron del vestuarios (incluyendo a Ron que era el guardián) hacia el campo de Quidditch.  
  
El equipo de Slytherin estaba Compuesto por Malfoy de Buscador, Crabbe y Goyle de bateadores, Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode, y Blaise Zabini .  
  
¡Monten sus escobas! – Gritó Madam Hooch.  
  
Hicieron el sorteo para ver cual equipo sacaba. Ganó Gryffindor.  
  
Madam Hooch hace sonar el silbato – dijo Colin Creevey el nuevo comentarista ya que Lee Jordan ya había terminado el colegio. – Todos se elevan en sus escobas. Granger se la Pasa a Weasley, Weasley se la regresa, Hermione se la pasa a Brown, Brown a Weasley y está muy cerca de los aros y ¡MARCA UN TANTO! 10 A 0 A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR  
  
El partido iba aumentando su ritmo, ese año el equipo de los leones era muy bueno, jugaban a una velocidad increíble, en cinco minutos el marcador iba GRYFFINDOR 50 – SLYTHERIN 0 . Los jugadores del equipo adversario al de Harry aumentaron la violencia en el juego, en una oportunidad Malfoy casi tira a Ginny de su escoba. Harry lo miró con la mirada más cargada de odio que lo habitual.  
  
Y justo vio la snitch estaba al frente de las gradas de los profesores, casi rozando el piso. Harry se zambulló en picada intentando hacer el Amago de Wronski, cosa que le salió perfecto logrando agarrar la dorada snitch.  
  
HA GANADO! GRYFFINDOR HA GANADO 200 A CERO A LA CASA DE LAS SERPIENTES! TOMEN ESTO ASQUEROSOS SLY.. – Creevey! Hágame el favor de callarse Pero es la verdad! Creevey...  
  
El equipo de Gryffindor se dirigió a los vestuarios con una gran sonrisa general, sabían que esa noche habría fiesta en la sala común de su casa, Harry y Ron se encargarían de eso.  
  
Los dos mejores amigos de todo Hogwarts se encaminaron rumbo a las cocinas para buscar algo de comida y luego se fueron a Hogsmeade entrando por la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Volvieron con las manos repletas de dulces, comidas y cerveza de manteca.  
  
Entraron a la sala común donde la música ya sonaba y todos bailaban excepto Ginny y Hermione que esperaban a sus chicos.  
  
Llegó la comida! Y Bebida!!!! Está sobre la mesa! - Grito Ron dejándola ahí y saliendo corriendo porque si no la manada de chicos hambrientos lo iba a matar como al papá del rey león. (no se por que puse esto, ya se que no tenía nada que ver pero tenía ganas de ponerlo) Gin ¿Podemos hablar por favor? – Le preguntó Harry Si - le contesto ella Aquí no, mejor vamos a la torre de astronomía. Claro!  
  
Caminaron agarrados de la mano todo el trayecto hasta la torre donde tenían una noche por semana Astronomía y se sentaron en el suelo mirando las estrellas.  
  
¿De qué querías hablar? De nosotros. Gin lo nuestro es algo casual, nada formal, y no quiero que sea así. ¿No crees que deberíamos ser novios? ¡Por supuesto que si! – dijo ella besándolo tiernamente. Estos han sido los dos mejores días de mi vida. Los míos también – respondió ella fundiéndose con el en un largo y tierno beso 


End file.
